Right Kinda Wrong
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: RATING CHANGED AGAIN. Thanks for the tip Lucy A Ronnie/Jack song ficlet. Set after they broke up. Song: Right Kinda Wrong by LeAnn Rimes. Hope you like. Leanne x


**Hey guys. Decided to change this fic slightly and repost it coz i wasn't happy with it the first time. When I first posted it it was rated M but i've taken out a little bit and changed it around, therefore the rating is lowered to K. It's a Ronnie/Jack songfic. The lyrics are _Right kinda Wrong_ by _LeAnn Rimes_. Ronnie's thoughts are written in italics. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Chapter Two of A Shoulder To Cry On will be posted as soon as my laptop gets fixed.**

**Leanne x **

* * *

**Right Kinda Wrong**

Falling in love with Jack Branning… that had never been part of Ronnie Mitchell's plan. In fact it couldn't have been further from it. It was all just business. She'd met his type before. Arrogant, flirtatious, cocky… all the things she really despised in a man. Needless to say it hadn't worked out. She'd been warned about him yet took no notice. Twice she'd given him a chance and twice he'd let her down.

**Know all about**

'**Bout your reputation**

If she were honest, she'd known it wouldn't last…that what she'd had with Jack was too good to be true. Past experiences had taught her this, yet still chose to take a chance on him…even after he let her down once… only to have him shatter her heart a second time.

**And how it's bound to**

**Be a heartbreak situation**

'_Never again'_ She told herself. _It's over, and I'm not taking him back. I don't want him, and I don't need him…_ No matter how much she tried to tell herself this, she didn't believe it. Neither did Jack.

**But I can't help it if**

**I'm helpless every time**

**That I'm where you are**

Ronnie looked up from her desk as her former lover walked in, cool, confident, with the top three buttons on his shirt undone. '_Don't go there,_' she told herself. Why did he always have to look so damn hot though? There could be no denying it; he never made it easy. There was an awkward silence…

**You walk in and my strength**

**Walks out the door**

**Say my name**

**And I can't fight it anymore**

"Ronnie-" Jack began to speak.

She shook her head, interrupting him, "No Jack…" She paused. "Don't even go there!" The blonde Mitchell couldn't look at him, she knew what he'd been about to say; he said it every time. "We tried, twice, it didn't work out, move on, I have." The last part came out in a rush, so she didn't bottle out of saying it.

Jack got up from his seat and came round to where she was sitting. Ronnie could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned down and whispered, "you know that's not true," quietly in her ear.

She stood up, flustered, grabbing her phone and dropping it into her bag. "It is," she answered, trying to convince herself as much as him. She reached for her coat…

**Oh I know I should go**

**But I need your touch**

**Just too damn much**

"Then why are you running away?" He asked softly. Ronnie paused in the doorway momentarily – long enough for him to push the door shut and lean against it.

"What are you doing?"

Jack walked over to his ex, and kissed her softly, before drawing back. "If you don't want me, then tell me now. I'll walk away," he said quietly.

**And loving you**

**Isn't really something I should do**

For a moment Ronnie didn't speak, she couldn't. Feeling completely intoxicated by the feel of his lips against hers after so long, she shook her head. She knew that the sensible thing to do was to walk away from this now, heart intact and primarily unhurt.

**Shouldn't wanna spend**

**My time with you**

**I should try to be strong**

But she didn't want to be sensible. She wanted Jack more than she'd ever wanted anyone. No matter how much he'd hurt her, she was still in love with him. "I want you," she said into the silence, her breathing heavy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed along his jawbone. Jack picked her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist carrying her into their VIP room, and setting her down on the snooker table. "Just what do you think I'm going to do laying here." She giggled.

Jack smirked, slowly undressing her. She unbuttoned his shirt and quickly unbelted and took off his trousers still kissing him passionately. He pushed her bra straps down her shoulders and removed the undergarment completely before sliding her skirt off her slender hips so she was nearly naked. Jack leaned over her and began to kiss down her body, pausing over her breasts. Ronnie wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and pulled him against her, his cock pressing against her thigh. She let out a low moan and moved against him, her hands straying to his boxer shorts and awkwardly taking them off. And in turn he – hooking one finger in each side of her knickers – slid them down her legs, sliding inside her and quickly reminding her of why she was so addicted.

**But baby you're the**

**Right kinda wrong**

**Yeah baby you're the**

**Right kinda wrong**

Making love to Jack Branning felt so right, yet in her heart of hearts she knew that if things went wrong again, she'd only have herself to blame, just as she had the first time. Sitting up, Ronnie untangled herself from him and they looked at each other. "So…" Jack said warily. This felt all too familiar to him…

"So…" Ronnie folded her arms across her chest, as if trying to protect herself from the pain. They'd been here before.

"So where do we go from here?" Jack asked, bluntly.

"I…I… don't know," she hesitated.

Jack stood up. "Don't play games with me Ronnie," he said.

She mimicked his actions, although her height wasn't as impressive. "No because playing games is what you do isn't it Jack?" She answered coolly.

"This is no game," He leaned towards her, "Ronnie, I'm in love with you."

He was close enough for her to be able to smell his aftershave. She turned away from him, tears filling her eyes "You've a funny way of showing it… I suppose you 'loved' Tanya as well." She snapped.

"Sit down," Jack said, his anger levels rising. He pushed her down onto the table, where they'd moments previously been getting down and dirty. "Do you know why Tanya left me?"

"She probably caught you with your pants down," Ronnie answered, furious at being told what to do.

"I'll ignore that," Jack said. "For your information it was because I called her Ronnie…She knew that I still loved you and so we broke up. She told me to come and get you."

"And you thought it'd be that easy?" The blonde said, tilting her head to one side. She didn't give him a chance to reply. "Well it won't…"

"I know," Jack replied. "I know I let you down, and I'm sorry, I'd give anything for things to go back to the way they were."

Ronnie sighed. "I know… but they can't."

"One more chance Ron, please," he begged.

**Might be a mistake,**

**A mistake I'm making**

Another sigh. "I don't know Jack…I want to trust you again…but…" There was a pause as she contemplated them starting over. Impossible…or possible? Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she nodded. "Maybe it'll be third time lucky," she smiled up at him, moving closer. Maybe she was making a mistake, but only time would tell.

"Really? You mean it?" Jack checked.

"Yes I mean it," She replied. "But you let me down again, there's no more chances."

Jack nodded wrapping an arm around her. "I can't promise I won't screw things up,"

"But you can promise me that you'll try." She countered.

"I promise."

**But what you're giving**

**I'm happy to be taking**

**Coz no ones ever**

**Made me feel the way I feel**

**When I'm in your arms**

Jack held out his arms and Ronnie fell into them. He stroked her hair and she let out a contented sigh. "Ronnie…" He said quietly.

The blonde looked up at him. "Yes," she answered, running a hand down his cheek.

"I…I…" Jack stuttered.

"Don't say it," Ronnie pulled away from him. She knew he'd been about to tell her that he loved her. "Let's just take it slowly this time around, yeah?"

Jack tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her cheek. "Okay," he smiled. "Let's get out of here."

**They say you're something**

**I should do without**

They stood up, turned the lights off in the office and walked hand in hand over to his flat. Ronnie knew that her family would be shocked… and maybe, better make that definitely, disappointed in her… especially Roxy. They'd think that she could do better than him… and she'd even admit that they were probably right to a certain extent. But it was her life, and she didn't want anyone else.

**They don't know what goes on**

**When the lights go out**

Jack unlocked the door to his flat and pulled Ronnie inside pushing the door shut. She began to kiss him softly at first, running her tongue over his lips, seeking entrance into his mouth. He carefully carried her upstairs, letting her gently down on his bed, turning out the lights as he went.

**There's no way to explain**

**All the pleasure is worth all the pain**

And no matter what Jack put her through every time they had a disagreement… no matter how much she cried over him, whenever he kissed her… whenever they made love, she could forgive him for anything. Sometimes she hated herself for being so weak, but Ronnie had learned to accept that; at the end of the day she was only human and had weaknesses just as much as the next person.

**And loving you**

**Isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't wanna spend**

**My time with you**

**I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the**

**Right kinda wrong**

**Yeah baby you're the**

**Right kinda wrong**

**I should try to run**

**But I just can't seem to**

Ronnie had tried to walk away so many times, but when it came down to it she just couldn't do it. At the end of the day there was always something that brought her back to him. No matter how much she told herself she didn't miss him, when they were apart, she knew she was lying to herself.

**Coz everytime I run**

**You're the one I run to**

Every time she tried to break away she found herself back where she started. Missing Jack. It didn't help that he was always there when she needed someone to turn to… That he was the one person, with the exception of Roxy, who knew everything about her.

**Can't do without**

**What you do to me**

**I don't care**

**If I'm in too deep yeah…**

Ronnie knew that she couldn't live without Jack. No one else could make her feel the way he did. He excited her like she had never believed possible. Although he had hurt her, when they were together she felt safe. She knew that he loved her, even after everything, and that meant a lot… enough for her to give him another chance. She couldn't deny it. She needed Jack Branning.

**And loving you**

**Isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't wanna spend**

**My time with you**

**I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the**

**Right kinda wrong**

**Yeah baby you're the**

**Right kinda wrong**

**Yeah baby you're the**

**Right kinda wrong**

Ronnie knew that this wouldn't last forever, but she could accept that. Nothing did. Everything changed sooner or later, people changed…but for now Jack was her right kind of wrong. People would criticise her for trusting him after everything, but she loved him and if trying to find happiness was wrong, then she didn't ever want to be right.

**Baby you're the**

**Right kinda wrong**


End file.
